That Shower Song
by Destielixer
Summary: Drabble where Ian and Mickey are being sweet goofballs singing to Becky G's Shower song.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""You light me up inside, like the 4th of July."/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Mickey rolled his eyes heavenward at the line that usually signalled the start of Ian's very own bath talent time singing shit thing.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Here he goes again," Mandy said as she buttered her toast.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Ever since Ian had started taking his meds for the bi-polar thing, he'd had less and less depressive episodes but Mickey didn't quite know if this joyous, loud singing was a side effect, one of Ian's manic episodes or if Ian was just plain happy when he started singing like that.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;" "Whenever you're around, I always seem to smile, and people ask me how, well you're the reason why, I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower," Ian continued from the bathroom, completely oblivious to the Milkovich siblings.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""It's that fucking shower song again," Mickey growled as he angrily bit away at his own toast, "it's like that's the only goddamn part of the song that fucking Gallagher knows."span /p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""And you're the expert on the whole song?" Mandy teased as she pulled out a chair and sat next to her brother at the table, earning a scowl from him.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Shut the fuck up," he grumbled as he threw the crust back on the plate.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower," Ian was practically singing his lungs out now, "La la di, la la da, la la da, singing in the shower, la la di, la la da, la la da, singing in the shower."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Mickey groaned, "Shut up, Gallagher!" he hollered from the kitchen, "Shut the fuck up!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""You light me up inside, like the 4th of July, whenever you're around, I always seem to smile," Ian shouted back totally out of tune now.span /p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Ooohh he's flirting," Mandy teased him and Mickey scowled at her, feeling his cheeks heating. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Yeah okay, that was Ian all right, outright flirting through the use of bloody lyrics. Only his Ian would do such a thing.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""And people ask me how, well you're the reason why, I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower," Ian continued. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal""That's it," Mickey stood from his seat and left, going to his room he pushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him as he faced a naked Ian in the bath. The redhead turned and grinned playfully at him, through the shower spray, "You're the reason why," he sang.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Can't you sing another part?" he asked glaring at Ian as he washed the soap off. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""There ain't no guarantee, but I'll take a chance on we, baby let's take our time, singing in the shower," Ian sang as he grinned stupidly at him reaching for the shower and holding it as though it were a mic. "And when the times get rough, there ain't no giving up, cause it just feels so right, singing in the shower," he continued.span /p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Mickey couldn't stop himself from catching the contagious stupid grin that Ian was giving him. He just shook his head as the redhead continued this silly singing game, "spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-SG;"Don't care what others say, if I got you I'm em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"gay/em, you bring my heart to life yeah," Ian sang pointedly./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-SG;""Fuck you," he muttered rolling his eyes and Ian stepped out of the shower stall, reaching for his hand.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-SG;""C'mon join me," Ian said, "you know you want to," he teased as he turned the shower spray on Mickey.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-SG;"Mickey jumped at the water, "Fuck!" he said feeling the water soaking through his tank top. "Piece of shit," he grumbled yet he was grinning, pulling off his clothes now he tossed it onto the pile of Ian's already discarded clothes. He was a fool for obliging to this but whatever. spanspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Mickey had never felt happier, seeing the redhead all cheery and all after that depressive period. /spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-SG;"He liked seeing Ian happy and when Ian was happy he was happy too./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin; mso-ansi-language: EN-SG;""spanspan lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"You light me up inside, like the 4th of July," Mickey picked up from Ian this time as he got in the shower with the redhead, singing softly so that only Ian could hear./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Whenever you're around, I always seem to smile, and people ask me how, well you're the reason why, I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower," they continued together, all goofy grins, almost out of tune singing and half assed dancing as they showered together.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Outside Mandy found herself tapping her foot to the couple's singing, "And you said you didn't know the lyrics," muttered with a little grin, "you're such a liar Mick!"span/p 


End file.
